Time of Farewell
by Serenity Searcher
Summary: Link and Zelda in the sacred realm after the defeat of Ganon. Link doesnt want to lose his memories and more importantly Zelda but what if Zelda is doing this for a reason? One shot


**Ok now it's time for my second fanfic this one is going to be based on Ocarina of time more specifically the end scene where Link gets sent back in time. The idea came from a few words that I thought would have been interesting to say at a certain moment in my life and it will be a one-shot. I do not own any of this which explains why I am writing about it instead of making new games anyway enjoy.**

**Time of Farewell**

Link hand landed the final blow on Ganon, the monster who had once been Gannondorf. Now it was just him and Zelda standing in the Sacred Realm, the place where Zelda could control time. Link raised his gaze to meet the blue eyes of the princess he has seen so many times over the past months although she had been dressed as a man then. When she had finally revealed herself to be Princess Zelda and Gannodorf had taken her to his castle Link didn't even hesitate going after her.

The fight through the castle had been brutal and the final battle with Gannondorf was intense but now he had achieved his destiny as the Hero of Time. There was one slight problem with his victory however. Zelda. She wanted him to live through the years he lost.

"Link you saved the world and that won't really change when I send you back to your childhood." Link knew she was going to say more but he quickly cut her off.

"When? WHEN you send me back? Not if I want to or if you can bring yourself to do it? When you say it as though you don't give a damn about what I want."

"Link I do care it's just better this way" There was a small amount of sadness in her voice but not enough to stop Link from shouting at her.

"YOU DON'T CARE DO YOU? IF YOU CARED YOU WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS. IF YOU KNEW _ANYTHING_ABOUT MY FEELINGS YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS. IF YOU KNEW ME YOU WOULD KNOW THAT SAYING GOODBYE TO YOU WILL HURT MORE THAN ANYTHING THAT THE ARSEHOLE GANNONDORF COULD EVER DO TO ME." Link wasn't holding anything back now he was angry that Zelda wanted to hurt him in a way that the Triforce couldn't heal.

"Link this has to be done you need to live the life you should have lived." Zelda was almost pleading with Link. She felt that this was the way it needed to be done to make up for the mistakes of her youth. If Link went back in time without his memories and Zelda remembered everything they would never open the sacred Realm and the Triforce would be safe from anyone, even the hero of time.

"Zelda please don't make me lose my memories I don't care about the Triforce we only ever wanted it to stop Gannondorf from taking it and since he has gone it will be safe. I don't want to lose you Zelda you mean more to me than anyone I have ever met well except Saria but she was the only person who cared for the first eleven years of my life but you make me feel a very different way. I feel as though I need you in my life Zelda." Link, the legendary Hero of Time was starting to tear up just from the thought of losing the woman he loved.

"Link I promise you this is not goodbye at least not forever." Zelda was crying now too as she raised the Ocarina of Time. "We will see each other again." The first notes of the Song of Time drifted into the air of the Sacred Realm. "_This is hurting me as well Link_" Zelda sent the words straight into Links mind while she played the Ocarina. "I love you Link" was sent into his mind just as the last notes of the Song of Time faded into silence. Link experienced a blinding flash and woke up in his bed in Kokiri Forest seven years before he defeated Gannondorf without his memories of his epic heroism.

Zelda woke up in her bed at the same time that Link was waking up in Kokiri Forest. She still had her memories of everything that she had been through trying to protect the world from Ganondorf. She even remembered that Link would be able to remember all he had been through. On his thirteenth birthday he would regain his breaking into the palace memories and also want to meet the princess. That was the day Zelda has set aside to let Link learn who he was and also that she loved him even across time itself.

**Well there you have it everyone I will leave this as a one-shot unless I get heaps of reviews asking me to continue it. Anyway review and tell me what you think of it yeah its similar to my other fan fiction but different in ways as well. Hope you enjoyed my second fan fiction I will write another fan fic soon no idea when im working all week with cricket training two nights as well so im busy. **


End file.
